


The unexpected family visit

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Feels, Charles in a Wheelchair, Deadpool being Deadpool, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Deadpool 2 spoilers, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: In light of her brothers death the avengers are meet with 3 unexpected guest who gives them so unexpected information on Wanda.





	The unexpected family visit

**Author's Note:**

> There's a minor part that make sense unless you seen deadpool two.

   " Bullshit! What could be so classified that you can't even tell us? Where your friends aren't we?"  
Sneered Tony angrily. She sighed quietly. She pulled her knees into her chest as she looked at her newest group of friends. A small smile tugged on the edges of her lips as she thinks about how proud Pietro would be if could see how much the Avengers cared for her. But her mind mentality curses at her for thinking about her dead beloved brother who had only recently died to save Clint's life. But it's impossible for her to not stop thinking about him. She pulled herself back to the harsh reality as she looked at her friends who descend into the chaos of arguing. She wished that she could tell her friends about the school and all her fond memories of growing up there... before she and her brother were kidnapped by Hydra and used as weapons. But she knows it for best. She knew that if she told them then there was chances of S.H.I.E.D finding out and possibly surging the school and taking all the kids to test on them or worse kill them. Wanda shakes her head at the thought. That was her true nightmare.  
   " Enough!"  
Shouted Wanda as she sent a harmless red wave energy thought the air. All her friends arguments stopped as they all turned to looked at her. Before she could give them a firm piece of her mind the elevator doors   open with a small ding. The sliver metal doors slowly open to reveal Eric Lensherr, Professor Charles Xavier and a rather worried looking Jean Grey who was leaning against the metal railing that was inside the elevator and chewing on her nail anxiously while Eric and Charles , who was in his wheelchair, were in the middle elevator. Wanda let out a choking noise as she looked at the trio.  
   " The Fuck?"   
She shouted loudly involuntarily. Her soft brown eye widened as she watch her new friends get into a defensive stances. She watched as sparks flew from Natasha's spider bites and Vision started to float slightly in the air. Her voice got stuck in the back of throat as she looked at the three brunette mutants. She could no longer hold herself back. She pushed past all her friends and threw herself at Erik. He caught her and pulled her into a tight hugged. His head rested on her upper part of her head. Tears rolled down her checks rapidly as she clung to him. Her friends all lost their fighting stances but took up the stances of  confusion.  
    "I'm so sorry Papa. It's all my fault."  
Cried Wanda. The room fell silent as they stared at her like deers in headlights. Wanda was uncomfortable with her families/friends silences.  
   " Yell at me or tell me how much I'm grounded fie beging irresponsible. Say something."  
Pleaded Wanda quietly as she let go of her father. Jean who was fighting back her own tears ran and hugged the brunette. Steve feels the sudden  need to speak up.  
   "While your brother actions were dangerous, Pietro saved Clint which is commendable but it wasn't your fau-"  
Starts Steve but he's cut off by Charles.  
  " She and her brother were out of contact with her father for the past few years and decided to take on beings that were made of  _metal_ alongside you."  
Charles pauses to take a moment to look over at his step daughter.  
   " she feels that it's her fault because she could have easily called her father who controls _metal_."  
Explained Charles with sad look.  
    " Wait a minute your tell me that wiz kid over there is metal man's daughter?"  
Said Tony in genuine surprise. Jean sighed but before anyone could respond there was a loud clapping that filled that filled the Avengers living room. Wanda and rest of them turned to the source of the sound. There standing behind them was Wade Wilson better know as the nitrous Deadpool. At his feet was yellow body bag that was fastly moving back and forth. The yellow body bag was letting out muffling screaming nosie. Wanda's eyes widen.  
She wondered what was with her terrible luck today.  
   " I got brought you a gift Hermione Granger. I think all readers will like it it too."  
said Deadpool with his normal amount of crazy, which is a hell of alot. He picked up the bag and rested it on her shoulder before dropping it on the ground in front of Wanda and Erik. Wanda frowned and titled her head in confusion. She slowly opened the bag to see Pietro squirming about rather confused. She looked back at Deadpool. She didn't know if she should feel _grateful? Or Confused?_  
" what... How wait I don't want to know how you did it Wade."  
Asked Wanda.  
   " Well I have timeline to fix. By Witchybo and bye readers."  
Said Deadpool before mysteriously disappearing. Charles sighed.  
   " All of your are going make stress out so much I lose all my hair."  
Said Charles.  
    
   


End file.
